In a typical backup process, data at a server is backed up at a storage node. However, if a backup is interrupted before the process is completed, then the data that has been saved at the storage node is discarded for being potentially corrupt or inconsistent. Sometimes, large amounts (e.g., giga bytes or tera bytes) of data are discarded. Also, the backup is typically restarted from the beginning, regardless of how close the previous backup process was to completion. Discarding the less than full set of backup data and restarting backup from the beginning can be inefficient. In addition, the short window of time that administrators usually reserve for a backup process does not typically permit for a re-running of the entire backup.